The Proposition
by nikki7716
Summary: Ryou returns home from a class trip to meet a horny Bakura and someone with a proposition. Bakura x Ryou x Seto LEMON and YAOI


**THE PROPOSITION**

"BAKUUUURA! I'M HO—AAAAH!" Ryou yelled before being tackled to the floor by Bakura who had just leapt on top of him.

"Thank God! You've been gone _forever_!" Bakura groaned as he let his hands roam Ryou's body.

"What are you talking about? I've only been gone a week." Ryou panted after having the wind knocked out of him.

"I know. I've been so fucking _horny_, Ryou." Bakura moaned as he grinded his hips into Ryou.

"Bakura, can you at least shut the door?"

SLAM

"There it's shut." Bakura tore Ryou's shirt off, leaving hard nips all over Ryou's pale chest.

"Bakura, can't I…at least…put my stuff up?" he panted as Bakura gently teased his nipple, gently biting on it before swirling his tongue around to erase the pain.

"NO." Bakura yelled, tearing off Ryou's pants and throwing them out of the way.

"But there's something I really need to talk to you about!" Ryou whined.

"Ugh…can't it wait!?" He was starting to get agitated.

"Please?"

Bakura sat up, still straddling Ryou's body, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Well?"

"Um…do we have to talk like this?"

"Just tell me goddamit, so I can fuck you already." Bakura gritted through his teeth, attempting to keep his patience.

"Um…well…you see…" Ryou was starting to get really nervous. This wasn't how he had pictured telling Bakura, especially when there was no way for him to escape.

"Um…so…on this trip…I started hanging out with Seto…and um…it was fun…and stuff…and we…um…"

"Just get on with it!" Bakura yelled.

"Well…you see…we um…well I was…we kissed." Ryou squeezed his eyes tight waiting for Bakura to start screaming or hitting him or _something_.

After a few moments of silence, Ryou opened his eyes, wondering why he wasn't in pain yet. Bakura had an odd expression on his face that Ryou couldn't quite place.

Finally he spoke.

"We'll deal with that later, Ryou. All I want to do right now is pound you into this floor."

Bakura tore off his own clothing, leaning back down to continue his assault on Ryou's soft, pale skin.

Ryou felt a wave of relief. Bakura hadn't killed him! Although, he wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't take a little frustration out on Ryou while he was 'pounding him into the floor.' Not that Ryou would complain about that.

Ryou grabbed the back of Bakura's head, deeply kissing him, Bakura's tongue snaking in as Ryou opened his mouth fully, slowly kissing him.

Bakura let his hand trail down Ryou's body before it began slowly rubbing Ryou's hardening erection.

"Mmm…Bakura." Ryou moaned arching his body up into Bakura's hand.

"Want these off?" Bakura smirked, pointing to Ryou's tight briefs.

"Please." Ryou moaned, his erection becoming painfully hard and tight in the underwear.

Bakura tore off his underwear, earning a moan of relief from his hikari.

"Fuck, Ryou, if you keep moaning like that, I'm gonna lose it right now."

"Mmm…Bakura." Ryou smiled up at him.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's cock, gently pumping it, letting his other hand caress Ryou's sensitive inner thighs. Ryou was practically writhing beneath him.

"Ba-Ba-Bakura!" Ryou groaned, arching his back up as his orgasm came closer. He was just about there…he was going to come any moment. Until Bakura stopped.

Ryou sighed in defeat, looking at Bakura with a pleading look.

"Does Seto do this to you?" Bakura smirked, knowing what power he had over Ryou, knowing just the right places and ways to send him into unparalleled bliss and pleasure.

"No…no…Bakura…only-only you." Ryou moaned trying to catch his breath.

"Good!" Bakura grinned.

"Bakura…please…I-I need you inside of me." Ryou pleaded.

"If you insist." Bakura lined himself up at Ryou's entrance, slowly entering him. Ryou gave a deep, loud groan using his muscles to push Bakura farther inside of him.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesus, Ryou. How do you stay so damn tight?" Bakura moaned using all of his will power not to ram into Ryou.

Ryou waited a few seconds until he felt adjusted before he started pushing his body up against Bakura.

Bakura slammed into Ryou with all of his might causing Ryou to scream out as he hit the bundle of nerves head on.

"Bakura! Oh god…do...it…again." He moaned.

Bakura began frantically ramming into his hikari, each thrust met with a deep groan, as white hot flashes hit Ryou again and again.

Ryou was howling and screaming from the direct stimulation. Bakura's lust doubled from the noises his small hikari was emanating.

Ryou could feel his stomach tightening, his orgasm coming so close. Bakura noticing how close Ryou must be, began frantically pumping his cock causing Ryou to moan even louder.

It only took a few more pumps before Ryou exploded in one mind-blowing orgasm sending jets of hot cum over his chest and Bakura's hand. The tightening caused Bakura to scream out as he rammed as hard as he could into Ryou before he went over the edge, spilling his hot white seed inside of Ryou.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Fuck!" Bakura panted as he came off his momentary bliss. Pushing himself off Ryou, he started dressing.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"For fucks sake! Hold on!" He yelled to whoever was at the door.

Ryou decided he had better get up too, though he could barely stand, his knees wobbly as he tried walking to where his underwear lie across the room. Bakura threw his pants on, opening the door.

SLAM!

Bakura stomped off, his bedroom door slamming behind him. Ryou looked up in confusion and then at the door, he paused to see if the person had left.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Ryou hesitantly went to the door, wondering who would be here and who Bakura would refuse to let in.

He slowly opened the door, opening it just enough to see who was on the other side.

"Seto? What are you doing here?"

Ryou suddenly felt very embarrassed for how he had answered the door. In just his briefs.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Seto questioned, smiling as he saw what Ryou was wearing.

Ryou crossed his arms, attempting to cover at least a little of his body.

"No, it's okay, sorry about Bakura." Ryou opened the door to let Seto in, hurriedly grabbing his clothes that were scattered throughout the room. It was pretty obvious what they had just done.

"Looks like I did come at a bad time." Seto chuckled as he surveyed the room.

Ryou quickly put his clothes on, attempting to smooth out his hair and hoping his face wasn't too flushed, although he already knew the answer.

"Well, do I get a tour?" Seto asked.

"Oh! Um…okay." Ryou lead Seto throughout the house, keeping a safe distance from Bakura's room. The last stop was Ryou's own bedroom. He paused at the door, awkwardly motioning to the room without stepping inside.

"And…this is where I…um…sleep." Ryou said. _God did you really just say that?_ He thought to himself.

Seto smiled to Ryou, stepping inside the room, his hands behind his back as he inspected the room.

Ryou sat on the bed, noticing how messy he had left his room before the class trip.

Seto sat down beside Ryou, his hands neatly folded on his lap, staring at Ryou. It made Ryou feel very awkward. They hadn't really talked much after their little incident on the trip.

"Ryou?"

"Um…yes…Seto?"

"What do you think about me?" Seto questioned.

"Um…I don't…know." Ryou was becoming quite flustered from this…interrogation.

"Yes you do." Seto said leaning in closer to Ryou. Staring at him intently.

"I think…you're…um…" Ryou's heart was beating like crazy. But Seto just continued his piercing stare waiting for Ryou to answer.

"Well, Seto…I think…ummm…I…like…you?" Ryou hesitantly confessed.

Seto smiled, leaning in closer. He tried to steady his breathing as Seto leaned in to do that thing that made Ryou's heart flutter and his head spin.

Bakura was right. Seto didn't make Ryou feel the way Bakura did. Because Bakura didn't make Ryou's head spin when they kissed or his heart leap when they touched. With Bakura it was pure unbridled lust, but with Seto, Ryou felt something else. Okay…no, it wasn't love. That just sounded stupid. But it was something and Ryou was hoping to find out what very soon.

Seto softly touched his lips to Ryou's as he melted into Seto's body, kissing him slowly. He opened his mouth, Seto's tongue snaking in to massage Ryou's. The sensation of Seto's lips to Ryou's was unbelievable. The soft touch of his lips, the way his tongue lightly--

"Ryou, where are the--" Bakura barged in. He stopped, staring at the two for a second. He gave a deadly glare to Seto before slamming the door shut.

SLAM!

"Shit!" Ryou hissed. Jumping up to run after Bakura.

Ryou returned after a few minutes. Sighing in defeat as he collapsed on the bed.

"He won't answer."

"Let me try." Seto stood up, walking briskly to the door before a small hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back.

"No! He's already mad at you!" Ryou pleaded trying to stop him from moving any farther.

"It's okay, I have a plan." Seto smirked before pulling out of Ryou's grasp.

Seto left the room, leaving Ryou behind to nervously wait for someone to return...hopefully Seto and not a furious Bakura.

Seto made his way down the hall to Bakura's room , giving the door three solid knocks. When his knocks were met with silence, he pounded again, this time more forcefully.

"Open up, Bakura." He sternly said. He could hear Bakura shuffling around before he threw the door open, a look of pure hatred etched on his face.

"What?" He spat.

"May I come in?" Seto calmly asked. Seto could tell the question was currently being battled out in Bakura's mind, the curiousness of what Seto wanted eventually winning out.

Bakura stepped aside, glaring down at the floor while Seto stepped inside the room.

"What do you want?" Bakura sneered.

Seto ignored the comment to Bakura's extreme annoyance as he slowly surveyed the room. It was much different that Ryou's, darker for one, but it had a musky, more masculine smell than Ryou's whose smelled more light and like honey and vanilla.

Bakura was about to pound Seto's face into a pulp if he continued to ignore him. Finally Seto turned to speak to Bakura. A knowing smirk on his face that Bakura was aching to wipe clean.

"I have a little proposition for you, Bakura." Seto started. Bakura started to say that he could take his proposition and go to hell but Seto spoke again before he could get the words out.

"I am willing to pay you," Seto pulled out a checkbook from his pocket, "one million dollars to be with Ryou."

Bakura stared at Seto, utterly complexed. Seto gave Bakura a slight smile, waiting for his answer.

"No fucking way." He hissed.

Seto titled his head slightly to the side, studying Bakura thoughtfully.

"Do you love him?" Seto asked.

Bakura just scoffed, shaking his head.

"That isn't even the point. He's mine. And you can't have him and you're for sure not going to fucking _buy_ him from me."

Seto softly chuckled. "I'm not buying him off you forever, Bakura. Only for a night, and you're welcome to join."

If Bakura thought Seto's last statement was confusing, this one really threw him for a loop. He was utterly speechless. It had always angered him how attractive he found Seto, but what annoyed him even more is that he knew he was fucking _gorgeous_. And he couldn't decide if he was more mad that Seto had wanted Ryou _or_ that Ryou had wanted Seto.

Bakura continued glaring at Seto while he weighed out his options…Earn a million dollars and probably have the best sex of his life…or….pound Seto into a bloody pulp, steal whatever money the bastard had on him, and then go fuck Ryou till he was blue in the face. Hmmm….decisions, decisions…

Seto calmly waited until Bakura decided. After a few more minutes, Bakura finally spoke…

"Fine…but if you think I'm letting you fuck me, you better thing again. No one fucks me. _I_ do the fucking."

Seto gave another polite smile, pulling a pen from his pocket to sign the check. Bakura looked on in anticipation, pretending it was no big deal he was getting a check for a _fucking_ million dollars!

"So…ready?" Seto asked, handing Bakura the check which he roughly shoved in his pocket.

"I suppose." Bakura grunted, stalking out of the room as Seto followed behind.

Bakura paused at Ryou's door, he could feel Seto standing close behind him. He took a deep breath before throwing the door open. Ryou sat on the bed, his head shooting up when he heard the door open. A look of confusion on his face as he saw the two pairs of eyes looking at him with…was that….lust?

They slowly walked to the bed, sitting on either side of Ryou. He looked to each of them, waiting for an explanation. An awkward silence followed, Ryou waiting for one of them to speak, Seto and Bakura waiting for the other to make a move.

"Um…guys?" Ryou questioned.

Finally, Bakura gave a deep sigh, pulling Ryou into a kiss. Seto took the chance to begin softly kissing Ryou's neck as he let his hands reach under his shirt to gently tug at his nipples. Ryou moaned into Bakura's mouth at the sensation, allowing Bakura to deepen their kiss.

Ryou was a little confused to say the least but the way he was feeling right now he couldn't give a damn. Especially, when Seto started rubbing his hardening erection and Bakura started sucking on his neck with a great fervor.

"Ohhhhhhhhh….nnn…keepooohhhhh…going..." Ryou moaned.

Bakura threw off Ryou's shirt, pushing him down so that he lay on the bed. Seto took the opportunity to tear his own clothes off, leaving himself in his dark blue briefs. He bent down, softly kissing Ryou, at first just their lips brushing against another. Bakura meanwhile was pulling Ryou's pants and briefs off, releasing Ryou's hardening erection. He flicked his tongue against the tip, Ryou's moan stifled by Seto's lips. Seto took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue lightly suck on Ryou's.

Bakura let his tongue run from the tip to the base, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him in his mouth completely. He had to keep his hands on Ryou's hips to keep him from shoving himself farther into Bakura's warm, wet mouth. Seto meanwhile continued his tantalizing kisses, letting his hands massage Ryou's hard nipples. Ryou was in pure bliss from the electrifying touches. Bakura started sucking on Ryou harder causing the boy to loudly moan in ecstasy, Seto started kissing Ryou harder, his hands deeply massaging Ryou's pink nubs. Bakura was bobbing in and out, his mouth covering Ryou to the hilt. Ryou could barely control himself as he groaned louder and louder.

"Ohhhhh….OHHHH…..Bak-Bak-Bakura!"

He could feel himself building, the pressure about to release as Seto and Bakura moved faster and faster. He finally gave in, screaming as his cock exploded; his entire body going into spasms from the intenseness. Seto broke their kiss, moving down to help Bakura lap up all of the hot cum, two tongues roaming over his spent cock that felt so _damn_ good.

"Mmmm…..Ohhhh….don't….stop…" he moaned.

Bakura and Seto sat up, smiling at the spent hikari who was still trying to catch his breath. Bakura grabbed the back of Seto's head, pulling his lips to his own. Their lips bruising one another as they fought for dominance. Seto noticed how different Bakura tasted, Ryou had tasted sweet, but Bakura had a smoky, bitter taste…Seto liked it.

Bakura was the only one left with something on besides underwear, a problem Seto quickly fixed as he haphazardly threw Bakura's clothes about the room. Bakura threw Seto back on the bed, climbing on top as he left a trail of hot wet kisses from his stomach up to his lips.

Bakura let his hands trail to Seto's hard cock, roughly massaging it through the briefs. He nuzzled against it, leaving soft kisses on him through the cloth. Seto moaned in pleasure- a deep groan escaping his throat.

"Fu-Fuck!" Seto groaned.

Bakura pushed off of Seto, walking over to the bathroom, leaving a very annoyed and impatient Seto. He quickly returned with a bottle of lube, smirking as he poured the cold liquid onto his fingers. Walking over to Seto, he pulled off the brunette's briefs, spreading his legs for better access. Seto groaned as the first cold finger entered him, a second finger right behind, this one leaving a slight sting as the fingers began slowly moving in and out. The feeling soon turned into pure pleasure before the third finger was inserted, Bakura twisting the fingers as he pumped them in and out, scissoring them in preparation—careful to purposefully not hit the bundle of nerves hidden within to Seto's displeasure.

After several more agonizingly slow pumps, he removed his fingers sliding them in his mouth to suck off the warm liquid, a grin on his face as he kept his eyes fixed on Seto's half-lidded ones. He threw the bottle to the CEO, motioning to Ryou who had been begun stroking himself from watching the two. Seto crawled over to Ryou, pushing him back down on the bed, spreading the creamy white thighs. Seto poured the liquid on his fingers, letting two slowly ease into Ryou who arched up from the touch. Seto let his fingers move in and out before entering the last finger, slowly stretching Ryou.

"Oh, Seto…_Seto_."

When he felt he was ready, Seto pushed Ryou up so that he was on all fours, his small, tight ass in front of him. Bakura lined himself up behind Seto who bent over slightly to allow Bakura more room. Seto pushed into Ryou with one fast motion, Bakura mimicking the action as he forcefully rammed into the brunette. The three screaming out in unison.

They thrusted slowly at first, attempting to adjust and get a steady rhythm. Seto had to use all of his will power not to come right away from Ryou's tightness and the feeling of Bakura inside of him. Bakura began speeding up his thrusting, Seto following suit. Ryou emitting loud groans from the thrusts that reverberated from Bakura to Seto and then to him. Seto and Bakura began to ram harder just listening to the noises Ryou making.

They continued pounding into one another, each thrust _barely_ enough to not let them cum. Each thrust drawing them closer and closer as their cocks squeezed in and out of the tight ring of muscles.

Seto shifted slightly until he hit that bundle of nerves he knew he had hit when Ryou screamed out in the intense rush of pleasure that went straight to his groin. Ryou was so damn warm, slick and tight. Seto began slamming into Ryou, his breathing coming out in ragged breaths as he frantically pounded into the hikari.

Bakura gave an extra hard thrust into Seto burying himself deep inside him, Seto couldn't stifle his loud cry as Bakura slammed hard into his g-spot. Bakura sped up his thrusts, wildly slamming into Seto who was howling from the intense pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm. Bakura reached around to grab Ryou's neglected cock, the boy's head thrown back from the touch as Bakura began pumping it in time with his thrusts. All three began their frantic movements, slamming with all of their might, the room filled with their loud cries.

"Ah, fuck (grunt) I can't (grunt) hold on…"

Seto gave a final thrust before violently cumming inside of Ryou, arching his back up as he rode the waves of pleasure. Ryou followed right behind, collapsing onto the bed as he sent streams of hot cum over his chest and Bakura's hand. Seto's tense muscles sent new waves of pleasure to Bakura's cock, he threw his head back, his eyes tightly closed as he rammed into Seto with a renewed vigor until he released long and hard in the CEO. He bit down hard on Seto's shoulder to stifle his moans as he spasmed, his legs threatening to give way.

The three collapsed on the bed, panting hard as they came off their momentary bliss. They lied there for awhile in silence until the sounds of Ryou's light snores broke the silence. The two looked down at the small boy with a smirk before looking at each other.

"So…worth the money?" Seto asked.

"Eh…I've had better." Bakura shrugged. _Nothing has even come close_. He secretly thought.

Seto smiled, crossing the room to gather his scattered clothes. Bakura watched the pale, naked body as it gracefully moved to pick up the clothes. After Seto was dressed, he turned to face the thief again who was lightly tracing his fingers down the pale back and ass of his hikari.

"Well, perhaps I will have to up the price?" Seto questioned. Bakura pretended to be uninterested in Seto's question, taking his time in answering.

"Perhaps."

The End.

**AN: Well, hope you liked! And now, just one more step…review! Come on! You can do it! You got to this point, what's a few more seconds, right? Thank you! xxxooo**


End file.
